needlessfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero
Zero '(ゼロ, ''stylized ZERO) is a needless fragment. It was first seen used by Adam Blade. After experiencing an opponent's attack, it can allow blade to memorize the opponent's attack. He can also combine the abilities he has previously memorized. Only those belonging to the Adam Project have the Zero Fragment, as it relates to The Second. '''PF+Zero is a version of Zero that Adam Arclight uses. Statistics *'Users: 'Adam Blade,Adam Arclight,Saten, Adam Z 'Usage' The main usage of this Fragment, as shown by Blade, is that he can memorize every other Needless Fragment and even combine that abilities in new techniques and enhance them to new levels. Missing Link type Fragments take considerable more time for Adam Blade to learn. Since they require multiple zones in the brain to be active simultaneously to be learned. Other fragments can assist in learning other fragments. Described as taking an incomplete puzzle, and taking a part of that incomplete puzzle and putting it together with another puzzle that has some similarities to complete it. Blade was able to do this for Saten's Fourth Wave using Aruka Schild's Agnis Schwattas. Blade has shown several new techniques and combinations for the Fragments he memorized. 'Enhanced Moves' *'Kakedanko: Vulcan Shock Ignition' (Nuclear Warhead: Vulcan Shock Ignition / Kakedanko: Varukan Shokku Igunishon): Able to use it after memorizing Honoo Fragment Vulcan Shock Ignition. The user creates a huge fire ball with both hands and launches it to the enemy with a much higher power. It was first seen used by Adam Blade against Disk's Army of Testaments in Iron Mountain. *'Toukou: Vulcan Shock Little Boy' (特攻(V(ヴァルカン)・S(ショク)・L(リトル)・B(ボイ), Special Attack: Vulcan Shock Little Boy, Toukou: Varukan Shokku Ritoru Boi): Able to use it after memorizing Honoo Fragment's Vulcan Shock Ignition and Little Boy. According to Blade, this move is his original combination ultimate attack. He charges a Vulcan Shock Ignition in combination with Little Boy while firing it. It's the same principle that of Vulcan Shock Little Boy. The difference is in that before doing this attack, Blade has absorbed Agnishwattas' heat energy as he had copied Saten's Dai Yon Hadou Fragment ability previously and managed to control the high temperatures. Touku: Vulcan Shock Little Boy seems to has the same or even high power of Saten's Dai Yon Haddou or Aruka's Agnishwattas. This is the strongest attack Blade used. It was first seen used by Blade against Aruka in Simeon's Third Shelter. 'Combination Moves' *'Kandata String in Vulcan Shock Ignition '(カンダタ・ストリング ・イン・ヴァルカンショク・イグニション, Kandata Sutoringu In Varukan Shokku Igunishon): Able to use it after memorizing Kandata String and Honoo Fragment's Vulcan Shock Ignition. A combination of the Honoo and Kandata String Fragment. The user launches a Vulcan Shock Ignition, hiding in it strings to inmovilize and slash the opponent. It was first seen used by Blade on Teruyama Momiji. 'Special Moves' *'Oboeta '(覚えた, Memorized): This move is fullfiled when the user sees or is attacked by a Fragment technique. After seeing or being afected by a Needless Fragment, the user can memorize and then learn the way to utilize that technique. This is the main move of the Zero Fragment. This move, however, is not able to memorize Missing Link abilities due to the difficult they entail. *'Ingaouhou '(因果応報, Retributive Justice): It's more a battle cry than a real technique. The user says this when attacks an opponent with the same abilty the opponent has. It was first seen used by Blade against Setsuna when he defeated her with the Dean Drive: Fox Hound move. PF (Positive Feedback) + Zero Similar to Zero it allows the user to learn Fragments of other needless, however far stronger than the initial power displayed. It makes use of a Positive Feedback within the user thereby increasing the magnitude of power displayed. If compared to Zero the performance would be numerically 1:1. In PF+Zero however it becomes 2:1, wherein PF+Zero is the 2. It is unclear if it is due to Adam Arclight having consumed the remains of the Second; which allows him to learn fragments faster, or because he has consumed a large quantity of needless that allows him to learn fragments faster. Category:Fragment